Rainbow Six: Siege German Wiki
Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege ist das dreizehnte Spiel der Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Serie das von Ubisoft Montreal entwickelt und von Ubisoft Entertainment veröffentlicht wurde. Es ist das aktuellste Spiel nach Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 und gilt als Nachfolger für das gekänzelte Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Patriots. Inspiriert von Antiterroraktivitäten rund um die Welt, legt Siege den Schwerpunkt auf die Zerstörung der Umwelt und Kooperation zwischen Spielern. Ungleich der vorherigen Spielen, hat das Spiel keinen Einzelspieler, hat jedoch einen Offline-Modus, jedoch erlaubt das Spiel den Spielern einen Offline-Einzelspieler-Modus, sogenannte Situationen. Siege wurde weltweit am 1. Dezember, 2015 veröffentlicht. Übersicht: 1) Allgemein 2) Antiterroreinheiten 3) Operator 4) Karten 5) Spielmodi 6) Waffen 7) Aufsätze 8) Nicht übersetzte Wörter Zusammenfassung Das Team Rainbow wurde für viele Jahre deaktiviert, mit dem Ergebnis, dass viele Terrororganisationen gegründet worden sind. Eine solche Organisation, die "White Masks" haben Chaos über die ganze Welt verbreitet, es ist ihnen jedoch egal, wen sie terrorisieren. Was ihr ultimatives Ziel ist, welches weiterhin unbekannt ist, wurden sie zu einer so großen Bedrohung, das Team Rainbow reaktivert werden musste unter der Leitung von Six, die Operator rund um den Globus versammelt. Nach einer erfolgreichen biochemischen Attacke auf die Bartlett University, vollzug Six eine Lobrede für die die ihr Leben in der Attacke verloren haben und das das Team Rainbow bereit ist, die Welt da zu verteidigen, wo auch immer sie gebraucht werden. Überblick Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege hat zurzeit vierzig Operator die vierzehn Antiterroreinheiten representieren die aus der ganzen Welt kommen. Per Runde kann nur einer ausgewählt werden von jeder Spezialität (Angreifer/Verteidiger) und kann nicht geändert werden bis zum Rundenende. Jeder Operator hat verschiedene Waffen, Fähigkeiten und Ausrüstung, welche sehr limitiert sind und deswegen sehr weise eingesetzt werden müssen. Kostümierungsgegenstände, wie Waffentarnungen, Uniformen und Kopfbedeckungen können erhalten werden durch bekommen und ausgeben von Ansehen/Renown. Spiele werden 5v5 ausgetragen, sowie jeder Spieler hat nur ein Leben per Runde. Somit ist es sehr wichtig, mit seinen Teamkollegen zu kommunizieren und seine Angriffe bzw. seine Verteidigung zu planen. Angreifer starten jede Runde mit 45 Sekunden um eine Drone zu schicken um die Umgebung zu untersuchen und feindliche Geräte zu finden, sowie feindliche Spieler zu finden und diese zu markieren. Verteidiger, auf der anderen Hand, haben die Fähigkeit ihre Umgebung zu verstärken um sich auf den unvermeidlichen Angriff der Angreifer vorzubereiten. Das wird bewerkstelligt durch das Befestigen von Verstärkten Wänden und Barrikaden in der Umgebung sowie das Aufstellen von einzigartigen Fähigkeiten die helfen, die Umgebung zu verteidigen wie zum Beispiel Bandit's Schockdraht oder Mute's Signalstörer. Das Spiel bietet das "three main pillars" System - Teamwork, Taktiken und Spannung. Jede Map bietet viele Standorte für beide Angreifer und Verteidiger die sie aussuchen können, welche die Wichtigkeit für Überwachung erhöht. Jede Karte ist so konzipiert, dass sie eng gehalten ist, und jede hat einen Schwerpunkt auf Vertikalität und Zerstörung. Das Zerstörungssystem erlaubt Spielern Strukturen zu zerstören wie zum Beispiel mit dem Platzieren von Sprengköpfen oder um Kugellöcher in die Wand zu schießen. Die Umgebungen des Spieles bieten ein geschichtetes Materialsystem, in welchen Objekten, die aus verschiedenem Material bestehen die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen zeigen bei einem Einwirkem von Spielern. Spieler erhalten möglicherweise taktische Vorteile durch die Zerstörung der Umgebung, sowie sollte das System die Spieler ermutigen, Kreativität und Strategie zu nutzen. Um ein realisitsches Spielerlebnis zu kreieren, gibt es ein Kugeldurchschusssystem, in dem Kugeln wenig Schaden austeilen, wenn diese Gegner durch Strukturen (Wände/Böden/Decken) treffen. Das kreiert eine immer anders währende Umgebung, somit ist es wichtig für die Spieler, ihre Umgebung zu erkennen und zusammenzuarbeiten. Karten Das Spiel hat 10 Basis-Karten, die jede eine Tag und Nacht Variante besitzt. Bartlett University wurde im Dezember 2016 veröffentlicht (PVP) nach großer Nachfrage der Community. Vier Karten wurden 2016 als Teil von Year 1 veröffentlicht, eine pro der vier Erweiterungen. Drei weitere Karten wurden 2017 veröffentlicht als Teil von Year 2. Zwei neue Karten von Year 3 wurden schon hinzugefügt, und eine Karten Überarbeitung von Hereford Base wird in Season 3 von Year 3 erwartet. Karten Veränderungen/Überarbeitungen, sind dazu da, um mögliche Stellen der Map zu überarbeiten, werden für jede Map kommen (eine pro Season), angefangen mit Clubhouse, bedeutet von Year 3 Season 2 weg. Alle Karten sind kostenlos für alle Spieler. Spielmodi Das Spiel bietet drei Hauptspielmodi Situationen , Mehrspieler, Terroristen Jagd. Der Situationen Spielmodus bietet zehn Übungsmissionen wo der Spieler das Spielkonzept lernen kann um sich mit dem Spiel besser vertraut zu machen. Der Spieler spielt gegen White Masks Bots. Der Mehrspielermodus bietet drei Spielmodi Bomb (Bombe), Hostage (Geisel), Secure Area (Bereich sichern). Alle Spielmodi spielt man sehr ähnlich, jedoch hat jeder ein anderes Ziel, was selbsterklärend anhand der Titel ist. In jedem Modus spielt man 5v5 (PVP). Im Casual (Locker) hat man vier Minuten Zeit um das Ziel zu erreichen, im Ranked (mit Rang) drei Minuten. In jedem der Beiden kommen noch 45 Sekunden Vorbereitungs-, Drohnenphase davor. Casual (Locker) ist eine der zwei Hauptmehrspielermodi. Dieser Modus bietet mehr Zeit als wie im Ranked (mit Rang). Zudem können sich Angreifer nicht aussuchen, wo sie starten möchten, sowie haben auch Verteidiger nicht die Möglichkeit, einen Raum zum Verteidigen auszusuchen. Da der Rang hier nicht verändert wird, wird Casual (Locker) auch oft zum Üben benutzt. -Ranked (mit Rang) ist der kompetitive Mulitplayer Teil in Siege, welcher für jeden Spieler, der Level 20 erreicht hat, verfügbar ist. Casual (Locker) und Ranked (mit Rang) sind sehr ähnlich, jedoch mit ein paar Verschiedenheiten. Zum Beispiel, können sich Angreifer einen Startpunkt aussuchen. Spiler müssen mindestens zwei Runden mehr haben um zu gewinnen, bedeutet ein Team muss mindestens vier Runden gewinnen. Insgesamt gibt es neun Runden, jedoch kann es auch passieren, dass eine Runde unentschieden ausgeht (Draw). Der PVE Modus Terroristen Jagd ähnelt sehr den Mehrspielermodi (Geisel, Bombe). Es gibt auch einen "Klassisch" Modus, wo Spieler eine bestimmte Anzahl von Terroristen töten müssen, bassiert auf der eingestellten Schwierigkeit. Operators The game currently features forty available Operators, each hailing from various Counter Terrorism Units, or CTUs, internationally. They're all able to be customized to various degrees. Attackers and Defenders each feature a number of unique Operators, with only one of each Operator able to be active per round. The Recruit is an exception to this rule as he is available to both sides and each team can have more than one. Developers have also stated that they want to have somewhere between 50-100 Operators by the end of the games life cycle.2 Gallery Weapons and Equipment The game features seventy-seven weapons, twelve weapon attachments and thirty-six unique gadgets available for use. Downloadable Content Ubisoft has announced that Rainbow Six Siege will feature a year of expansions, delivered in four seasons that release three months apart. All expansions are released for free, including maps, Operators, and gamemodes though players may purchase the Season pass to gain one-week early access to the Operators introduced in the respective expansion. With the release of the Red Crow update, Ubisoft announced the second year of content with a new season pass in 2017. Content The two years of expansions will eventually introduce: * 7 neue Karten * 16 new operators, with new primary/secondary weapons and unique gadgets or abilities * New cosmetic items * New game modes, events, and/or activities Seasons Year One * Season 1 - Operation Black Ice - 2. Februar, 2016 * Season 2 - Operation Dust Line - 10. Mai, 2016 * Season 3 - Operation Skull Rain - 2. August, 2016 * Season 4 - Operation Red Crow - 17. November 2016 Year Two * Season 1 - Operation Velvet Shell - 7. Februar, 2017 * Season 2 - Operation Health - 7. Juni, 2017 * Season 3 - Operation Blood Orchid - 5. September, 2017 * Season 4 - Operation White Noise - 5. Dezember, 2017 Year Three * Season 1 - Operation Chimera - 6. März 2018 * Season 2 - Operation Para Bellum - 7. Juni 2018 * Season 3 - Year 3 Season 3 - 2018 * Season 4 - Year 3 Season 4 - 2018 Weapon Skins Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege features Weapon Skins that may be purchased with Renown, R6 Credits or exclusively with real-world money such as with the Emerald Skin. These special skins are available on all weapons upon being purchased. Other skins may be unique to certain weapons, CTUs, seasons or are universal. The seasonal skins are only available during their season and will be unavailable for purchase after that season ends. Entwicklung Die Entwicklung von Siege begang im Januar 2013. Siege was announced as a successor to the canceled Tom Clancy's Rainbow 6: Patriots. Although focusing heavily on team play and realism, similar to previous titles in the Rainbow Six franchise, Siege introduced a new heavy multiplayer focus and destructible environments. A trailer shown at E3 2014 demonstrated a hostage rescue scenario, and the game initially received positive reactions. On March 12, 2015, Ubisoft announced that a closed alpha was in development, scheduled to be released exclusively for Microsoft Windows. A closed beta of the game was also announced for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Ubisoft revealed that guaranteed access to the beta would be available for those who pre-ordered the game on any of the platforms. Players could also gain access to the beta by donating money to a charity organization called Extra Life. The beta of the game began on September 24, 2015. On March 31, 2015, a Collector's Edition of the game, titled Art of Siege Edition was announced. On May 12, 2015, Ubisoft announced that the game would be released during the third quarter of 2015. The release date of the game was later confirmed to be October 13, 2015. On June 15, 2015, during the Ubisoft press conference at E3, Ubisoft released multiple new trailers for the game. The trailers, which were also uploaded to the Ubisoft YouTube channel, showed some of the environments and gameplay elements found in Rainbow Six Siege. Ubisoft also announced that Terrorist Hunt, a co-operative multiplayer mode introduced in the previous Rainbow Six games, would return in Siege. It was also announced that players who purchased Siege for the Xbox One could download Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas and its sequel, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 for free. On August 18, 2015, Ubisoft announced the game would be delayed to December 1, 2015, to increase the time spent on developing the game. A season pass was announced on November 12, 2015. Players who bought this version of the game could gain early access to operators offered in DLC and receive several weapon skins. The game featured 11 maps at launch, with more added to the game as free downloadable content. According to Ubisoft, the decision was made as they wanted to extend the game's longevity. The game supports microtransactions for players who want to speed up their progress. However, items bought by players using real-life currency are designed to not affect or change the gameplay. It was announced at the Rainbow Six Invitational in February of 2018 that there are currently no plans for a direct sequel for the game and that they plan to support the game for the next ten years. Achievements and Trophies : Main article: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege Achievements and Trophies Trivia * The opposing teams in multiplayer were originally named as "Rogue Spear" and "Raven Shield" respectively, referencing Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear and Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield. It was changed to Blue and Orange in the release version. * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege is partly based on real-life hostage events: The Lufthansa Flight 181 Hijacking (1977), The Iranian Embassy Siege (1980), and the Moscow theater hostage crisis (2002) Kategorie:Wiki